1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to medical procedures and equipment. In particular, the invention relates to an improved catheter and a method of inserting a catheter into a selected artery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catheters are used in the performance of medical procedures such as coronary angiography and angioplasty. These procedures involve the introduction of a catheter into the aorta, by way of the femoral artery, under local anesthesia. The distal end of the catheter is then inserted into the opening of a selected coronary artery.
In the prior art, each catheter is designed to be inserted into a particular coronary artery. The catheter must have a particular shape in order to be maneuvered into the proper artery. Therefore, several different catheters are required to perform a full cardiac catheterization.